Chronicles of Jikamaru
by Jikamaru Uchiha
Summary: This is the story of Jikamaru Uchiha after he leaves the village hidden in the leaves. His trials, his victories, and his loses. This is the story of how Jikamaru came to be the man that he is now.
1. Today is the day

**Chronicles of Jikamaru**

Jikamaru woke up in a cold sweat. _The same dream again,_ he thought.

He was having this reoccurring nightmare, in it he had black chidori activated and he pierces some woman's chest. He could never see her face because it was blurred out. He checked his alarm clock, Five o'clock. _Today is the day, he thought._

Jikamaru has been training since he was 13 for this day. The day he would kill his father and avenge his mother. He got up out of his cot and got dressed. His skin was tanish(like kumo nin) his hair was a lot like madara's in length and the shape his face was a blend of Madara, X, and his mother, Masumi. His build was lithe, He was wearing a black tight no sleeve undershirt with a black and red uchiha robe over it (much like madara's). He had fingerless black gloves with a metal plate across the back of the hand. He had on black shinobi pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles with ninja tabi on his feet and black socks.

He grabbed his kabuki oni mask and stared at it. The oni mask was a steel black and had tusk like fangs and two horns. If you thought of a demon this would be it. This mask would be his only way to conceal his identity, he put it on and grabbed his prized weapon, Yami. Yami was a black bladed katana that was spiritually connected with the demon inside him, Hakai. Yami's hilt was gold with two dragons wrapped around it fighting each other. The handle was black with a gold bottom and demons were painted on it, they looked as if they are dancing with glee. He strapped Yami onto his back and walked out of his private room, He walked out into his living room. He walked into the kitchen area and opened the cupboard.

Jikamaru's mouth began to water as he eyeballed the delicious spicy beef shrimp cup ramen. He used a small fire jutsu and started boiling some water then he put the boiling water in the cup ramen and did pushups while reading _Ninja Tactics,_ the new edition by Kakashi Hatake. After the ramen was ready, he inhaled then left his small but Comfortable home. He walked down the steps of the apartment like area of the Uchiha compound. He was in the village hidden in the darkness. Even though everybody in this village knew who he was he still decided to keep the mask on because he wasn't sociable, he'd rather be left alone.

He was on his way to gather his team. The first person he was going to fetch was his Sensei. Jikamaru was walking through the peaceful village of Kurayamigakure. It was founded by his ancestor Madara Uchiha after his "death". The village was now led by his grandfather and his great uncles, they were the council and shogunate of the village. Jikamaru arrived at a small but comfortable looking cottage, he knocked on the door and it swung open. Jikamaru stared with an expressionless face at the man he came to look up to as a father. Hakuza, He was about three inches taller than Jikamaru with a bald cut and wore a Kabuto mask(only covered the bottom of his face) so Jikamaru only ever saw his eyes. He always wore bandages because his skin was scarred from burns from the past. As he breathed in and out Jikamaru could hear it and a white mist left his mask.

"Good, you're up early. I hope you perform well, All the teaching and training will be for nothing if you die Youngling. If you can defeat your father We will then contact Hakai and get you both on good terms." Exclaimed Hakuza.

"Then it's a plan Hakuza-sensei, I'll be waiting at the front gate. Collect the rest of team Hakai and meet me there in an hour and a half." Stated Jikamaru expressionlessly.

Jikamaru was at the front gate with a cup full of ramen when his team arrived. "Jikamaru-senpai!" Exclaimed Tsuki while squeezing the life out of him. Her actions made Jikamaru spill some of his ramen and his face grew cold instantly.

Tsuki was a vibrant ball of energy who had an obsession with Jikamaru. Her skin was pale with hair tied in a ponytail and was as black as the night sky. Tsuki was from the village hidden in the mist, so naturally she was just as dangerous as her teammates. She had a fishnet outfit on with an anbu chest plate and anbu pants over it, she also had shinobi sandals on and two ninjato strapped to her back. Her anbu mask looked like an unhappy witch or a terrified woman.

"Jikamaru, I hope you're prepared because I am ready to kick some ass." stated Yoru loudly. Yoru was Jikamaru's cousin, his most trusted friend, and second strongest rival (in his eyes the first). He wasn't a pale white, but he was white. His hair was spiked up like he went skydiving and he always had this cocky smirk on his face like he knew he was unstoppable. He was 18 but looked Jikamaru's age. He smelled of cigarette smoke and sake. He had the three tomoe sharingan and had unlocked the mangekyou but chose not to use it unless necessary. He was wearing a black and gray cloak with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. Under the cloak he had on a black armor plate that covered his chest and back area. His pants we a dark blue shinobi pants and he had them tucked in his black lightweight combat boots. He had a large sword the looked like Zabuza's blade but it was a obsidian black and the metal it was made out of was much lighter, making it easier to use. His mask looked like a cyclops or a one eyed goliath.

"I want you all to know that there is a chance that none of us will return. We may be killed and studied for our power or we will prevail and crush my father and his village. Either way i want you all to know that I will die for any of you and wouldn't rather have anyone else by my side. Now let's go, there is a murderer waiting for us." Stated Jikamaru. They then disappeared as they started their journey.

X's alarm went off at five o'clock. He woke up groggily. _Another day,_ he thought.

X got out of bed and did one thousand pushups and situps, he then did his daily 3 mile full sprint through the village hidden in the clouds. After he finished is morning workout he took a shower.

While he was in the shower he started thinking about his son Jikamaru. _One day Jikamaru will come to me and i will convince him to join me and teach him how to control his darkness . He will be the ultimate weapon. If Masumi wouldn't have taken him so early i might have been able to get him under my control, but he was to young and the process could have killed him._ Thought the Raikage.(means leader of the village of Kumo). He was in deep thought when he heard a subtle, but noticeable knock at his door.

"Raikage-sama are you ready to receive your first documents that need to be signed or rejected?" Asked X's assistant Akimi.

Akimi was beautiful and loyal with a light tan skin color and dirty blond hair that went down to her lower back. She was deceptive and one of the most dangerous ninja in the village and she was X's insurance plan. If he was to die or to be out for any reason, she would run the village and she was also his personal bodyguard. "Yes i am. I'll be out in a minute." Replied X.

X got out the shower and dried himself off and dressed himself in nothing but spandex pants, arm weights, ninja tabi, a white loincloth, and his kage robes. He walked out of the bathroom and went to his office. He sat down and began to look through his documents when an anbu shunshined into the room. "Hokage-sama, there are four unknown ninja who are on the way to the village. Three are anbu level with the fourth sitting right at kage level." Exclaimed the ninja

"Send B team to handle them, A team stays with me. I want you to also scout the enemy and bring back a report of their abilities." Stated X firmly.

The anbu disappeared and a team of four anbu appeared in front of X's desk.

"Hokage-sama are you sure you don't want us to handle it? We are the best team in kumo."Stated Raijin, the leader of the group.

Raijin was the leader of A team and the most skilled anbu in the corps. His mask was a smiling face with black streaks going down the eyes to the cheek with the kanji for lightning on the forehead. Raijin was Jikamaru's age, He was powerful and skilled with a blade, His talent was his natural affinity for Lightning Release. His codename was Puppet. Behind him was Sanda, the Lieutenant and second strongest of the group, his mask was a lion that had the kanji for thunder on the forehead. He was Raijin's brother and had the Storm Release ability equalling him with Raijin. His codename was Braveheart. Standing beside Sanda with his arms crossed was Arashi. Arashi was the most skilled swordsman in the anbu, not even Raijin could beat him with just kenjutsu. He had two katanas strapped to his back and he wore a dragon anbu mask with the kanji for storm on the forehead. His codename was Ronin. The final person in the room was Doshaburi. Doshaburi was leaning against a side wall in the kage office daydreaming. He didn't seem like a threat but his suiton jutsu could kill a squad of anbu in seconds. His mask was a crying face with the kanji for downpour on the forehead. His codename Kanashimi.

"No, I want you and your team to stay with me just in case B team fails." Stated X firmly.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Stated Raijin defeatedly.


	2. First Enconter

Hey readers I'm glad that you're interested in my story. I am accepting any OC's anybody has to offer and I accept any criticism (good or bad). Any questions can be answered through private messaging or reviews and i will answer them here at the top of my chapters.

 **Chronicles of Jikamaru**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Jikamaru**

Jikamaru and his team were somewhere in the land of lightning when Tsuki stopped moving.

"Jikamaru-senpai, I sense 4 anbu level energies heading to our location." Stated Tsuki.

"Good i've been itching for a slaughter, Time to warm up before the big dogs. Isn't that right cuzo?"Asked Yoru excitedly Pulling his giant sword out.

"I suppose so Yoru. Kill them however you want, just don't get cocky and get injured. That's normally how our fights end." Stated Jikamaru

Yoru deadpanned, "Why you gotta put me out there like that Jika?"

"If we weren't on the most important mission of my life i'd challenge you now, but we've got company." Stated Jikamaru monotonously

The anbu arrived right after Jikamaru finished his sentence

"State your business or die!" yelled the leader.

"My team and I are going to Kumo, So Oni can Have a word with your Raikage." stated Hakuza pointing at Jikamaru.

"Anything you need to tell the raikage can be told to me and i will relay it to him via radio." Stated the leader plainly.

"Tell X that his son is coming to destroy him and everything he holds precious." Said jikamaru in a evil tone while doing hand signs " _Fire style : Great fire annihilation."_ Jikamaru spewed a wall of flame at the anbu.

" _Water style: Water formation wall."_ stated the anbu simultaneously sending a giant wall of water to stop the giant wall of flame. When the water and flame connected they made a thick mist. The anbu made a circle formation.

"Stay on your toes these aren't ordinary ninja." stated the leader.

Yoru appeared in the middle of the anbu and did a 360 with his sword. Three of the anbu including the leader substituted themselves with logs while the fourth was split in half sending a fountain of blood into the air. The blood began to rain on Yoru sending him into a frenzy.

" Show me your power kumo nin so I may bless you with a glorious death." Screamed Yoru. Yoru was in an unstable state of mind and began to do hand signs " _Wind style: Great Breakthrough"_ Yoru blew all the mist away to uncover the anbu.

The anbu were crouched. Two in the front with the leader behind them radioing in to the raikage. "Raikage-sama it's your son i repeat it's your son and he is too powerful, I'm calling a-" The anbu was interrupted when Tsuki put both her swords into his neck while balancing herself on his shoulders.

"Don't ever put your guard down not for even a second!" The leader collapsed and Tsuki jumped in the air " _Water style: water bullet"_ Tsuki sent globs of water at the last two anbu. The first one jumped to the left and pulled their sword out and looked intently at Jikamaru.

"I am Sami, the second best swordsman in kumo. I challenge you Jikamaru Uchiha to a sword duel."

Yoru was about to intervene when jikamaru stopped him.

"No, I will fight him fair and square like any samurai would. Clearly You've heard of my exploits or you wouldn't be challenging me to a duel." stated Jikamaru.

He walked until he was ten feet from Sami. He planted his feet and stood in his signature Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu stance keeping Yami in its sheath. Sami planted his feet and stood in a Jigen ryu stance holding the hilt of his katana near his face. As they stood still a breeze brought a leaf in between them. When the leaf touched the the ground Sami sprinted at Jikamaru. Jikamaru stood still and waited.

"Die!" Screamed Sami as he slashed at jikamaru and ran past him.

Yami was out of its sheath and jikamaru was holding it outwards in a cutting motion. Jikamaru and Sami stood still for a minute. Jikamaru sheathed his sword and a cut ran up Sami's body. Blood began to rain as Sami dropped in two pieces.

" _Thank you for teaching me the ways of the samurai, lord Mifune._ " Thought Jikamaru to himself.

The last anbu knew what was going to happen to him so he started doing hand signs " _Lightning style: Sacrificial destruction"_ The anbu's body turned into a ball of lightning and was slowly getting bigger.

"Run!" Yelled jikamaru.

Team hakai all began to run in the direction of kumo as the giant ball of lightning grew in size. "Oh no!"stated Yoru as he realized what was going to happen. The ball of lightning stopped growing and imploded, it then exploded. Destroying everything in a two mile radius.

 **X**

X was furious. How could his son be this powerful already. The boy was only 16 for kami's sake. X needed a plan and it was slowly forming. " _If Jikamaru is on his way then that means masumi is near and if she was to appear during our battle i could convince him she deceived him because she wanted him to be weak."_ Thought X and if all else fails he will kill Jikamaru and harvest his sharingan.

So X will wait and make his move when he gets his chance, but for now he was going to evacuate the village and prepare for battle, When a huge explosion happened Shaking kumo. " _What the fuck was that!"_ thought X.

 **Masumi**

Masumi was worried. She just left Kurayamigakure only to be told by her father that Jikamaru was on his way to kumo. Her father wasn't worried saying that "Jikamaru is strong" And "If he died he didn't deserve to live" and she hated when her father spoke like that about her son. She took Jikamaru away and put him under a genjutsu to protect him. She didn't realize that the memory would stick to the point that it was all Jikamaru would think about. So now she was on her way to kumo just in case Jikamaru couldn't defeat X. In her opinion until Jikamaru got the mangekyou he shouldn't even think about fighting X. Masumi was just entering the land of lightning when a huge explosion happened sending her a few feet back, but she caught herself. "What the hell was that!" Exclaimed Masumi

" _I hope Jikamaru is ok." She thought._

End Chapter Two

What do you guys think of this chapter? I know the fighting was weak but I didn't even wanna mention b team. I just added them to give a taste of team hakai minus hakuza. Till next time.


	3. The Truth Revealed

Hey guys coming at y'all with Chapter three. Last chapter was a cliffhanger i know, but this chapter is going to be a doozy. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Chronicles Of Jikamaru**

 **Chapter Three**

Jikamaru thought he was dead, then he realized " _I'm breathing."_ he thought to himself.

Then he heard Hakuza "Yoru thank you for saving us, but i could have handled it. Don't waste your mangekyou until Jikamaru achieves his. Then if he agrees to the exchanging of your eye's you both will be ten times more powerful. That's the advantage of having a relative as an Uchiha. " Explained hakuza.

"Well i had to do something. We could have been cooked to a crisp." Exclaimed Yoru. His eye's were bleeding and he was on one knee. They were inside a white ethereal being. It Looked like a one eyed knight. It had a claymore on its back and both of its hands were held up holding floating magatama beads that were black(Amaterasu).

"What is this? Its beautiful. I can feel the emotion from it." Asked Jikamaru. He could feel the dark happiness the being radiated.

"This is susanoo. It's one of the perks of the mangekyou sharingan, something you will have if you prevail in killing your father and much more power." Stated Yoru.

Jikamaru's face slowly formed into a smile of malice. "Then let's go where is Tsuki?" Asked Jikamaru worriedly.

Tsuki was unconscious laying next to Jikamaru dreaming about him and her getting married. Jikamaru crouched down and woke her up lightly "Tsuki, wake up. We need to keep moving." Stated Jikamaru.

Tsuki's eyes snapped open and she had her blade at Jikamaru's neck. She then realized what she was doing and quickly apologized "Jikamaru-Kun i'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

Jikamaru wasn't upset or angry. He was impressed and glad that Tsuki was on his side. "Don't apologize to me Tsuki. That was good reflexes and i expect none the less from a former assassin from Kiri." Exclaimed Jikamaru. Tsuki was surprised and embarrassed to recieve praise from Jikamaru. "Thank you Jikamaru-kun." said Tsuki her whole face red as a cherry.

"Enough of the talk let's move out." Ordered Hakuza.

Yoru stopped using his mangekyou and the white being dissipated. The whole area was barren and desolate. "Wow

just that Jutsu could do all of this?" Asked Yoru

"Yes, but the price is your life." Stated Hakuza as they started walking towards kumo. the Hokage tower was in sight, but barely visible meaning they had a half hour left of walking before the real mission began.

 **X**

X had came to the conclusion that the anbu had lost and used his last resort jutsu. X didn't know if they were dead so he decided to keep the village evacuated until the next morning.

"Raikage-sama if your son is alive do you wish for me to kill him?" Asked the confident ninja Akimi

"No. I want to fight my son myself. I wish to test his strength before I crush him." Stated X. In his mind there wasn't anyway for Jikamaru to beat him. He was a Kage for kami sake.

 **Masumi**

Masumi was at a barren wasteland like area. " _Jikamaru was here."_ thought Masumi. So she continued to tread on to Jikamaru's final destination. Kumo.

 **Jikamaru**

JIkamaru was deep in thought when kumo's gate came into view. " _Finally."_ he thought.

"Where are the guards and people?" asked Jikamaru.

"X most likely evacuated the village to prepare for our arrival; Meaning that only the strongest of kumo are here." Stated Hakuza.

"That means his anbu and him are the only ones here." Stated Yoru confidentially.

"Then we are fighting the best of the best. This is a great chance to test my skills against anbu from a different village!" Exclaimed Tsuki eagerly.

They had just entered the village when 4 anbu arrived. Raijin was in the front. "JIkamaru….long time no see brother." Stated Raijin

Jikamaru wasn't surprised. He knew Raijin was his half brother, his mother being Akimi. Jikamaru barely even acknowledged Raijin's statement. "Where is our father, Raijin?" Asked Jikamaru in a bored voice.

This only seemed to piss Raijin off. "Don't worry about where he is. You won't make it to him anyway. Here is where you die little brother." Stated Raijin venomously.

"Then how about our colleagues fight first neither of us are going anywhere." Suggested Jikamaru.

Raijin took some time to think about it. He wanted to kill Jikamaru so bad that he could barely control himself from attacking him, but waiting would savor this moment. "Very well but there's something you need to know." agreed Raijin.

"And what is that?" Asked Jikamaru.

"This is Sanda. Our little brother." Stated Raijin.

Sanda was listening the whole time and didn't know how to feel about the current situation."Raijin why must we fight our brother? Surely if we hear him out we would understand." Stated Sanda in an understanding tone.

"He is nothing to us Sanda...He is why father abandoned us. If we kill him father will acknowledge us and finally accept us." Stated Raijin.

"You have no idea what our father has done to me and my mother. He killed my mother and sealed a demon into me and if i wasn't born you would be me Raijin. Join me Raijin, you Sanda and I combined would be as powerful as the legendary sannin" Exclaimed Jikamaru angrily.

Sanda decided that he wasn't going to fight Jikamaru and if Jikamaru could beat Raijin he would join him. X threw Sanda and Raijin into the anbu the moment they were born. When he talked to them he didn't even acknowledge them as his children when they spoke. Surely Living with Jikamaru must be better than living in Raijin's shadow.

Raijin was conflicted at the moment. He wanted to join Jikamaru but what if Jikamaru can't defeat X. Then they would all be dead so he put Jikamaru in a genjutsu.

"Jikamaru i've decided to join you. I'll try to help you defeat X, but X is powerful and if you fail he will kill us all." Stated Raijin defeatedly.

Jikamaru was surprised that his proposition worked. "Well brother. How do you wish to take care of the rest of your team?" Asked Jikamaru.

"They are loyal to X and will not betray him. You'll have to kill them." Stated Raijin with no emotion.

"That's fine. Now lemme out of this genjutsu." Stated Jikamaru lazily.

Raijin dispelled the genjutsu. "Ronin I want you to Challenge Jikamaru to a sword duel." Stated Raijin.

"There is no match for me. I thought you wanted him for yourself. I guess you'll have to scavenge his corpse." Stated Arashi in a cocky tone.

Hakuza was just observing already knowing what had just conspired.

JIkamaru and Arashi stood 30 feet from each other. "I hope you know that I will be using jutsu Kumo no samurai." Stated Jikamaru.

"Of Course Yami no akuma . I wouldn't expect nothing less." Stated Arashi.

They both took their stances.

Yami was in its hilt on his hip. He was standing lazily leaning to the left, but a trained eye could see that he was prepared for anything. His left hand was rested on Yami's hilt. Hakai could feel Arashi's power and began to get excited as dark energy started radiating in Yami's core. Jikamaru felt this and bloodlust hit him. "Yami wants your blood! I shall give it what it desires." Stated Jikamaru in a evil tone with a smile of bloodlust and malice.

Now I know that was an interesting surprise, but I had to do it. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it. Till next time.


	4. Samurai Vs Ninja

This chapter will be interesting, I hope you enjoy.

Chronicles of Jikamaru Chapter 4

Jikamaru could feel Arashi's chakra. "Your chakra is so focused and controlled. You make even me marvel at such control." Complimented Jikamaru.

"Why thank you Oni. I've worked hard to achieve my level of chakra control and it will be my trump card in defeating you." Stated Arashi in a cocky tone.

"Is that so? Quite confident in your abilities aren't you? I'll have to teach you a lesson."Jikamaru began to charge his chakra. He started doing hand signs. " _Fire style fireball Jutsu."_ A giant fireball flew at Arashi.

He waited until it got 7 feet away from him and he cut the fireball in half. Jikamaru was on him at once. He was right behind him and went to cut Arashi in two. Arashi turned around and pulled his sword out a little bit and stopped Jikamaru's blade.

"Your skill is good for your age." Stated Arashi in an impressed tone.

Arashi pushed Jikamaru back and pulled his katana Jinsoku out. "Show me what else mifune has taught you." Stated Arashi as Jinsoku began to radiate lightning.

Jikamaru pointed Yami at Arashi and it began to radiate lightning. "I'll fight fire with fire I suppose." Stated Jikamaru.

Jikamaru rushed Arashi and took an upwards swing. Arashi slowly turned to the side letting the blade go past him. Arashi then took a horizontal slash. Jikamaru's sharingan was blazing as he saw the attack coming a mile away and jumped in the air and started doing hand signs. " _Fire style phoenix flower jutsu."_ Jikamaru spit five small fireballs at Arashi.

Arashi began to dodge the fireballs. As he dodged them they exploded clouding Arashi's vision. Jikamaru could see Arashi's chakra outline with the sharingan. He sheathed Yami and held his forearm. Arashi Started to hear a flock of chirping birds or at least he thought it was. He Channelled wind chakra into his blade and waited. Jikamaru was on one knee holding chidori. The smoke began to dissipate and as soon Jikamaru saw Arashi's silhouette he took off. Arashi could feel Jikamaru coming closer so he got low in a muso jikiden stance. Jikamaru ran past Arashi holding his chidori ahead and Arashi had his sword in the air. Arashi sheathed his blade. A cut ran up Jikamaru's body right where his shoulder was. Arashi stood for a few more seconds before a hole appeared where his heart was and he dropped. Jikamaru was honestly impressed by Arashi. He could feel his strength beginning to sap because of the cut.

He would have to take a break and rest before he fought again. "You have earned my respect Kumo no Samurai."

Hakuza was quite impressed with Arashi's skill. Yoru wasn't impressed because he was a swordsman and had seen that technique executed by Jikamaru earlier that day. Tsuki wasn't really interested in the fight because she was lost in her own world. Raijin was impressed that Jikamaru defeated Arashi. Sanda was saddened at the death of Arashi. It pained him to see someone as kind a selfless as Arashi be cut down.

Jikamaru ran his hand over his cut and realized if it was any deeper he would be dead. " _Either he chose not to kill me or he wished for an honorable death."_ he realized. Jikamaru then walked over to a tree and sat and leaned against it. "Tsuki, Could you please come heal me?" asked Jikamaru as he pulled his robe off and tore his undershirt off.

Tsuki was excited at the thought of seeing Jikamaru shirtless. When she got over to him his robe was beside him and his undershirt was torn off. "I'm going to heal your wound with chakra and wrap a bandage around your body Jikamaru-kun." Explained Tsuki

Jikamaru caught on to the suffix, but dismissed it. "Thank you Tsuki, I need to be ready to fight my father even if I'm blind." Stated Jikamaru with conviction.

While Tsuki was healing Jikamaru, Yoru was standing in front of doshaburi. "Tell me anbu. You are by yourself and yet you want to fight? Pretty foolish to me." Stated Yoru in an indifferent tone as he retrieved Jinsoku from Arashi's body.

Doshaburi wasn't going back to Kumo and he knew it,but the question was why wasn't Raijin and Sanda doing anything, and then it clicked. "You and Sanda are traitors, but I understand why. Tell X that I am dead." stated Doshaburi as he began to walk in the direction of the Mist village.

Yoru had put Jinsoku on his hip and wasn't surprised at the anbu's choice.

Hakuza was very pleased with his team. "I am proud of you four, but the real battle begins the moment we enter Kumo." stated Hakuza.

Tsuki had finished wrapping the bandages around Jikamaru's body. Jikamaru then put his cloak on. "Then let's go. I can feel Hakai scratching at my conscious calling for X's blood." Stated Jikamaru in a stressed tone as he held his head in pain.

Raijin and Sanda stood beside Jikamaru as they began to walk towards The Kage tower. "It pleases me to stand by family before a battle. I hope we all make it out alive." Stated Jikamaru as team Hakai were almost at their destination.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was something I had to sit on and ponder. Next chapter is X vs Jikamaru and in 2 or 3 chapters the end of the Destruction of Kumo arc. Till next time.


	5. Price of Power

**I've decided to take my writing much more seriously. I was reading it and noticed a couple flaws that just bugged the shit out of me. I also plan on writing longer chapters. To be honest i'm a lazy ass nigga and i don't feel like writing a chapter a day instead it will be a chapter a week, but i'm coming at you with chapter 5 (I've also decided to start naming the chapters)**

 **Talking:** "Accept your death."

 **Thinking:** " _I will not die!"_

 **Demon talking: "Show me your abilities pup."**

 **Demon thinking:** " _ **I am a god and the human realm my sandbox."**_

 **Chronicles of Jikamaru**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Price of Power**

Masumi

Masumi was at the Kumo gates. She could feel Jikamaru's and X's chakra. " _I hope I'm not to late."_ Thought Masumi as she walked to the center of the village, the Raikage tower.

Jikamaru

Jikamaru was standing in front of the one person he hated the most in the world, his father. His sensei, Yoru, Tsuki, Raijin, and Sanda were behind him.

"I've come for your soul old man!" Exclaimed Jikamaru, as he held out his arms to the sky grinning madly "I'm going to avenge my mother and destroy your precious village!"

X wasn't fazed. "I've been waiting to put you in your place son." Stated X in a cocky tone with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

Jikamaru was done with the talk, he wanted his father dead. He motioned for everyone behind him to get back, he didn't want any assistance in crushing his father.

"Then lets fight you bastard. Let me show you what i've learned over the years." Exclaimed Jikamaru as he jumped back and started doing hand signs " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."_ Jikamaru Inhaled a large amount of air and spit a giant fireball at X.

X disappeared into thin air and then beside Jikamaru.

" _So fast."_ Thought Jikamaru.

X charged up chakra " _Lightning style: Lariat bomber."_ X then clotheslined Jikamaru into a few buildings with his lightning enhanced arm sending Jikamaru into a food stand.

"Come on son." Stated X in a disappointed tone."I thought you could do better than that."

Jikamaru slowly got up. He pulled Yami out its sheath then he jumped across the counter of the food stand and started running at X.

"I'll kill you!" Exclaimed Jikamaru in an angry tone.

Jikamaru reached X and took a swing, miss. He took another swing, miss. He then Charged Yami with lightning and did a 360 spin slash. X saw this coming and jumped in the air. As X was falling he yelled "Guillotine!" and elbow dropped Jikamaru into the ground stopping his previous motion.

X stood up and picked Jikamaru up by his neck.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" X said in a cocky tone.

Jikamaru was running out of options and air, so he did the only thing the came to mind.

He pulled out an explosive tag and slapped it on X"s chest and kicked himself out of X's grip, double backflipping onto the side of a building. Jikamaru knelt down and started to build up chakra as he held his right wrist.

X was surprised by his son's action as the explosive tag exploded. X was blown back into a building but besides a little burnt hair and a charred chest he was fine. Until he sensed a build up of chakra headed his way.

Jikamaru was running full speed at X with the Chidori and his sharingan activated.

X just waited.

When Jikamaru reached X he thrusted his hand forward aiming at X's heart.

X caught his arm in two places, the wrist and upper arm area. He then broke Jikamaru's arm and kicked him sending him flying into the hokage tower.

"Even with your strongest technique you are weak compared to me son. Give up and I'll give you an honorable death." Stated X.

Jikamaru began to weigh his options. " _Only one other jutsu that I know will kill X."_ Thought Jikamaru as he looked to the heavens.

He stood up and did a hand sign with his only usable arm _Fire style: Great fire Annihilation."_ Jikamaru blew a giant sea of flames into the sky.

X was confused, but decided to let his son be.

When Jikamaru finished he tried to move his arm, but to no avail it wouldn't move.

" _Well I'm fucked."_ Thought Jikamaru. He looked at X and felt nothing, but hate and frustration.

X, getting tired of waiting disappeared. Jikamaru this time saw X and ducked his punch. He then kneed X into his stomach and kicked him in the face sending him down the hokage tower.

" _Time to use step my game up."_ Thought Jikamaru.

Meanwhile with The rest of the group

Akimi was looking at her two sons. "Tell me my sons. Why have you betrayed me and your father?" asked Akimi with a solemn look and tone.

Raijin steeled himself as he answered. "Do not call us that. We have no mother. Where were you when X threw us into the anbu and forgot about us? nowhere , so don't come with that bullshit."

Yoru was standing to the side checking Akimi out. " _She's got a pretty nice ass. Chest? I'm guessing C cups and oh is that."_ Yoru smelled the air " _It's cherry blossom perfume. Quite the taste, beautiful. Too bad I'll half to cleave you in half. I won't even get the chance to take you to dinner."_

Hakuza watched the conversation with impassiveness. He was ready for Akimi to attack.

Tsuki was currently watching the battle between X and Jikamaru. " _Don't die on me Jika-kun."_ She thought worriedly.

A new person arrived at the scene, Masumi. "Long time no see, Akimi." Stated masumi venomously while pulling her sword out slowly.

Akimi was honestly surprised. "Well if it isn't the uchiha whore." Exclaimed Akimi in a disgusted tone. "Have you come to try and save your son?" Stated Akimi mockingly.

Masumi kept her composure. "Actually yes and to rid this earth of you and that bastard father of his." Stated Masumi in a calm tone.

Raijin and Sanda were surprised. Along with Jikamaru they thought Masumi was dead and to see her now only meant that Jikamaru really didn't stand a chance against X.

Yoru was honestly happy to see his aunt. He wanted a piece of X Just as bad as Jikamaru did.

Hakuza was knew Masumi was alive, but she had asked him not to tell Jikamaru this.

Tsuki was honestly entranced with Masumi's beauty and wanted to ask her many questions but decided to refrain from it.

Masumi was ready to end Akimi. "Lets get this over with. I have bigger fish to fry." Stated Masumi in a bored tone.

Akimi was going to gut Masumi. "Yes let me cut that pretty face off." Exclaimed Akimi as she rushed Masumi.

Back with Jikamaru and X

X was currently laying on a destroyed receptionists desk. "So you finally decided to use your sharingan." Stated X in a I expected that tone.

Jikamaru was still at the top of the tower looking through the hole. "Of course I did." Stated Jikamaru. "Without it I wouldn't be able to track your movements." Exclaimed Jikamaru with a cocky smirk.

Hakai was tired of watching the action. " **Let me out Jikamaru. Let me destroy him."** Stated Hakai in an impatient tone.

Jikamaru thought about it. " _Let me use my final jutsu and if it doesn't work i'll give you full control, deal?"_ Thought Jikamaru.

Hakai was confident X would survive his technique. " **Deal."** Responded Hakai.

The sky began to darken as drizzle started to fall.

The light rain hit Jikamaru's face. " _So close."_ Thought Jikamaru. Jikamaru looked at X and disappeared. X didn't know where Jikamaru was going to attack from so he waited. Jikamaru never attacked.

Jikamaru was on top of a mountain building chakra up for his final jutsu.

The rain got heavier and it began to thunderstorm. Jikamaru was beginning to get excited." _Just a little more."_ He thought.

Meanwhile with team Hakai and co

Masumi and Akimi had been fighting for about 10 minutes now. Akimi was getting tired of the stalemate and decided to finish it with one jutsu. "How bout we finish this with one last jutsu? Whaddya say Masumi?" Asked Akimi as she jumped back and started doing hand signs.

Masumi was feeling exactly like her. "I agree I hope you know this is where you die." Stated Masumi as she started doing hand signs.

Akimi did her jutsu " _Lightning style: Mega False Darkness._ Akimi shot a beam of lightning from her fingers.

Masumi did her jutsu " _Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu._ Masumi spit a water dragon at Akimi.

The water dragon hit the beam of lightning and absorbed it and continued at Akimi. The fused water lightning dragon hit Akimi electrifying her killing her almost instantly.

Masumi let out a breath of relief because she was running low on chakra.

Yoru, Raijin, Sanda, Hakuza, and Tsuki felt a build up of chakra from a mountain not far from

Kumo.

Hakuza quickly realized what was going on. "Everybody get out of the radius of the village if you want to live Jikamaru is about to use his last resort jutsu." Stated Hakuza in a hurrying tone. "And Masumi you are about to see a jutsu only your son could master.

Masumi was confused, but decided to listen to Hakuza. The whole group hightailed it out of the muddy and wet Kumo.

With Jikamaru

Jikamaru was ready. Lightning was striking trees around him as he chakra reacted to it.

X was looking up at the skies and activated his lightning chakra armor preparing himself for whatever Jikamaru was about to do.

Jikamaru raised his left hand to the sky and a giant lightning dragon appeared.

X's eyes widened. _He's controlling lightning from the weather!"_ thought X. He steeled himself and prepared for the worst. It was too late to get away now.

With team Hakai and co

Everybody looked at the dragon with wide eyes.

Masumi was mesmerized and proud.

Hakuza had never seen this jutsu only told about it.

Raijin and Sanda were jealous.

Yoru was looking at the dragon as if it was god.

Tsuki was on a fangirl rave because this jutsu only made her think Jikamaru was sexier.

Meanwhile with Jikamaru

Jikamaru used chakra to amplify his voice. "I have tamed lightning and mastered the sharingan. After I kill you X I will obtain the mangekyou. Cry to the heavens and Ravage the land Kirin!"Exclaimed Jikamaru as he brought his hand down aiming at Kumo. The lightning dragon hit Kumo in half a second and a giant flash of light blinded everyone, but Jikamaru. He just laughed maniacally.

End of Chapter 5

 **Quite the cliffhanger huh?** **This was one of my favorite chapters to write for yall niggas. I hope you enjoy it and if you do favorite it or leave a review and if you think you could some advice lay it on me i'm all eyes.**

 **Ps. Yoru is a closet pervert and keeps the new icha icha series written by kakashi in his drawer at his house.**

 **Jikamaru Uchiha Out.**


End file.
